Bad Day
by Chicken Nugget 101
Summary: .One Shot. Kyo has a ridiculously bad day, so he decides to 'handle' it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. tear

A/N: A oneshot I wrote out of boredom, and it's kinda a play of how 'emo' my friends and I act sometimes. :D Cheerio!

**Bad Day**

"Ugh... What the hell?" A figure asked himself impatiently as he ceased the banging on the wall. From inside came giggles, squeals and the familiar voice of his _favorite_ romance writer.

From what he could see through the paper-thin screen, Shigure was serenading some women with lines from his recent romance novel, _When a Man Love A Man, _while he ran his fingers seductively over her hand and up her thigh. The nervous giggles bounced off the walls as Shigure's voice became more prominent with cheesy love quotes. She was touched to say the least.

Mostly in the literal sense. What a pervert.

He threw his hands up in defeat as he his hand quickly turned into a fist. He smashed through the screen, unnoticed by Shigure and his mistress, who were busy doing their... business. He raised his eyebrow up in question as he swiftly made his way into his room.

He slid the door shut with as much energy as he had.

Unfortunately, he broke that door too.

He plopped down unto his bed as he quickly searched around his room, looking for something to end his pain now. His frustrations, his knowledge of Yuki and most importantly... the rather disturbing images of Shigure molesting some lady in the _privacy_ of his own home.

He shuddered at the though of it. Or maybe it was just the draft that greeted him at the thought. He didn't really know.

His eyes quickly met a metal protractor lying on his desk for geometry. Almost instantaneously, he rose from bed and grabbed it.

"I'm gonna cut myself." He announced loudly in his room rather loudly to no one in particular. He pumped his fist into the air as he twirled around and landed on his bed. Kagura cut herself all the time. She said it helps her release her pain without doing anything really drastic. Kyo poked the tip of the protractor with his finger, drawing a bit of blood.

He placed the tip on the bare underside of his arm and dragged it across his unmarked skin.

"DAMMIT! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Kyo quickly hopped up from his bed, clutching his arm in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL? DAMMIT KAGURA! HOW DO YOU DO IT!"

He glanced down at his arm to see the damage that he had done.

Nothing.

No blood, no nothing. Just a long white scratch mark that appeared.

Wow. Kyo really was a chicken, just like Yuki said. Hmm.

"Dear Kami-sama, let me just end it all now!"

----

Kyo wasn't stupid now. He knew where they kept the sleeping pills. It was cleverly hidden behind the family picture of everyone. It was Yuki's business though, so no one ever told him they knew where they were.

He fingered the bottle gently, allowing the plastic to shine in the light slightly. He peeled off the safety ring as he poured the contents in his hand. The blue pills were looking very tempting now. In one swift motion, the pills were gone, and they went down rather roughly, the outline of the pills engorging his neck slightly.

Relieved, he plopped down on the floor.

"KYO-KUN!" A shrill voice met his ears as a figure clamped their arms around Kyo's neck. Tohru's hair whipped violently at his face as she tightened her grip on him.

Poof!

An orange tabby cat was found on top of a huge pile of clothing. A sweat drop was evident on its features.

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I saw a black widow outside, and then I saw Shigure and then I saw the spider again and it was really scary!" She practically yelled, out of breath. She clasped her hand together, as if to apologize.

All Kyo did was make his way to the garbage can and stuck his head in it. He choked a little and out came the pills.

"Oh my gosh Kyo! Are you alright?" Tohru asked, concerned as she tried to peer above the orange cat's head to see what was going on.

"Yeah... I had a hairball." Along with some other things that should not be named. Bleh.

Kyo Sohma was just not having a good day today.

---

Review. Please?


End file.
